Spring Dance
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Melissa, seeing an opportunity for the spring weekend, asks Milo out to the Spring Weekend Dance, which Milo is more than happy to agree to. Will Milo begin to see Melissa as something more than a friend, and will Melissa get her first kiss? What does Bradley Nicholson have to say in all this mess? Milo x Melissa, MiloLissa
1. Melissa In Love

All right, it's time for another Milo Murphy's Law story, and on top of that, a MiloLissa story! Sit back and relax, and hopefully you guys like it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _Bells started to ring on a bright sunny day as outside a church, a group was gathered around as a wedding was taking place. However, it wasn't just any regular wedding. It was a Murphy wedding, as a certain Murphy man, known to be a descendant of inadvertently invoking Murphy's Law wherever he went, was getting married to the love of his life._

 _The bride, known as Melissa Chase, was wearing a bride's gown and holding flowers as she looked over towards her husband-to-be, Milo Murphy, who was wearing a tuxedo and smiling back towards his beautiful bride._

 _"Do you, Milo Danger Murphy, take Melissa Carpenter Chase, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health until death do you part?" The priest asked Milo as Milo gave a small smile._

 _"I do." Milo nodded._

 _"And do you, Melissa Carpenter Chase, take Milo Danger Murphy, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and heath until death do you part?" The priest asked the same question to Melissa._

 _"Yes, I do!" Melissa smiled._

 _"Then, by the powers vested in me and the Lord, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said as he closed the book._

 _Everyone cheered as Milo and Melissa gave a happy smile and started to lean towards each other, as if ready to kiss... but actually, the more they heard the applause... the more it sounded like..._

* * *

...an alarm clock going off, as Melissa groaned, waking up. Melissa sighed as she slapped her clock, shutting the alarm off. "Darn it, just when I was getting to the good part of my dream..."

Melissa gave a warm-hearted sigh of content happiness as she got up, still in her pink pajamas. "Well, springtime's in the air again. Maybe today's the day I finally tell Milo my feelings..."

Melissa sighed as she started to go to her drawer and start collecting her clothes to get ready for the day. Melissa groaned as she sat down, holding her head. It was hard to believe it herself, but she did find a fascination with Milo and just how optimistic and brave he is when it comes to overcoming his descendant's law. She always told people that knew her that she had her reasons for sticking with Milo... though some of them were oblivious to the fact, some found it pretty obvious that Melissa had a crush on Milo for quite some time.

And though Melissa denied it, in truth, she actually felt a little lovesick whenever she was alone and thinking about the possible days that she and Milo would go out together, even if they weren't dates. At least she felt pretty good about the relationship she had with Milo...

But she was a little afraid of confessing to Milo at the same time. She didn't know his feelings of her, maybe he didn't return the same feelings... but who knows? Maybe, deep down, Milo actually felt something for Melissa.

Thinking about that, she was happily skipping towards her bathroom, ready to get dressed and start the day right.

* * *

A while later, at school, Melissa got off the school bus as she entered the school... when she found herself blocked by none other than Bradley Nicholson.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wonderful Melissa?" Bradley smiled as he did a flirtatious wink at her.

Melissa frowned as she curled up her hands. "What do you want, Bradley?"

"Oh, nothing much in particular... BUT... you do know the upcoming Spring dance is coming along soon." Bradley gave a smirk.

Melissa frowned. "So?"

"So?" Bradley said in shock. "What do you mean, so? It's been hinted at for weeks now!"

"I don't remember any hints." Melissa frowned as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Melissa was coming in with Milo in the classroom as Bradley came over to her._

 _"So, Melissa, I bet come the first weekend of spring, you'll be swept off your feet?" Bradley smirked._

 _Melissa rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh, sure, probably."_

 _Bradley was about to go further when he realized who she was with, before twitching and sighing. "Hello, Milo."_

 _"Hey, Bradley! Beautiful last day of fall, isn't it?" Milo smiled._

* * *

 _Melissa was collecting her things from her locker, including getting her winter coat out as Bradley slid over, holding a rose in his teeth._

 _"You know, Melissa, a rose just like any other name is just as sweet. I bet dancing on the first weekend of spring will clear your mind." Bradley smiled._

 _Melissa frowned as she put her winter jacket on. "I'm not worried about spring, I'm worried about winter..."_

 _"Ready to go, Melissa!" Milo smiled as he came over as Bradley gulped, slowly backing away. "Oh, hello, Bradley. You know, that rose you're holding in your mouth... kinda unsanitary. Is it a fake rose or a real one?"_

 _As soon as Milo said that, Bradley yelped as he dropped the rose and covered his mouth as he said, "I fink fy fouth ith bleepin..."_

 _Melissa just shook her head._

* * *

 _Outside in the snow, Melissa was busy rolling the middle part of the snowman when she saw Bradley approach, this time, wearing Shakespearean snow pants as Bradley unfurled a note. "Hear ye, hear ye. For you, the fair Melissa, have been deemed worthy of me and myself for free time together... like say, a certain dancing session on the first weekend of spring?"_

 _All of a sudden, a large snowball ran Bradley down, causing him to yelp. Melissa, rolling her eyes, just put the middle part of the snowman down as Milo ran over._

 _"Sorry about that, Bradley!" Milo said as he looked down. "Are you hurt?"_

 _"Only my dignity is..." Bradley groaned._

* * *

Melissa blinked... then crossed her arms. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

Bradley gave a frown as he said, "Come on, Melissa, you can't be serious! Here I am, trying to spill my heart to you, and try to get you to ask me to the spring weekend dance, and all you can do is rebuff me!"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you just ask me?"

"If you haven't been paying attention, it's not the boys who ask out the girls for the spring weekend dance. It's the GIRLS who ask out the BOYS." Bradley said as he crossed his arms. "Haven't you read the fine print of the poster?"

It was at that moment Bradley pointed towards a poster as Melissa looked it over. It was then she read it.

 _'SPRING WEEKEND DANCE THE FIRST SATURDAY OF SPRING! GIRLS GET TO ASK OUT THE BOYS!"_

"Oh. That poster." Melissa frowned as she started to walk off... then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute... I get it now!"

Bradley smiled. "Finally, thank you! Took you long enough!"

"I can't believe the answer was in front of my eyes this whole time!" Melissa gave a warm smile.

"I knew you'd come around." Bradley smiled.

"This is going to be great!" Melissa said, holding her heart.

"Go on, ask those simple words. I have an answer ready." Bradley gave a smirk.

It was at that moment Milo walked in as he smiled. "Hey guys..."

"Milo, I want to ask you something." Melissa smiled.

"Milo?" Bradley asked in confusion.

"Sure, Melissa." Milo said in confusion. "What do you want?"

"Well... you know, the spring weekend dance is... on Saturday and... well, I actually want to go and... well, I guess what I'm trying to say is... Milo, would you go to the dance with me?" Melissa asked.

"Wait, back up! What?" Bradley said, his mouth dropping in shock.

Milo's eyes brightened as he smiled, "Sure, Melissa. That sounds like fun."

"Thanks, Milo!" Melissa smiled as she hugged Milo. "You're the best."

"Uh, no. No no no no no no no no, no. No, that is not the proper response." Bradley frowned as Milo looked over to Bradley.

"Oh, hi Bradley!" Milo smiled.

"Melissa, as much as I respect you, do you KNOW who Milo Murphy is?" Bradley asked. "The minute he enters this, the punch bowl will break apart by itself, decorations will be torn apart by buzzsaws and boulders would destroy the school!"

"Baby." Melissa rolled her eyes towards Bradley's complaints. "And anyway, people have experienced Murphy's Law before, what would be any different?"

Melissa smiled as she turned towards Milo. "So, we'll be prepared on Saturday night!"

"Of course! I'll pick my best suit!" Milo smiled as he and Melissa started to walk off, leaving a stupefied Bradley.

Bradley then said, "Just what does she see in that Milo?"

* * *

With that, the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions, let me know through private message, I'm more likely to respond to those! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Bradley's Plan and Amanda's Counterplan

Time for a brand new chapter featuring my favorite pairing of the Milo Murphy's Law series! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, at school, Bradley was sighing as he was walking along the school hallways, intending to head to the library. "I don't get it... I just don't get it..."

As Bradley arrived at the classroom, he entered inside as he sat down near the desk, carefully as he could. He started to eye Melissa a bit, then Milo out of jealousy as Milo was sitting far away from everyone else... the only people near him happened to be Zach and Melissa themselves. He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _"What does Melissa SEE in Milo?"_

Bradley groaned as he started to punch his head multiple times, trying to think. Sure, he was a little "forward" when it came to talking to Melissa, but he never understood why she would reject someone as smart as him. As far as he was concerned, he was equally as smart as her! And yet, the question of why she asked out MILO MURPHY, of all people, to the spring dance?

Now, Bradley wasn't really AGAINST Milo, he could argue that Milo is quite handy and useful in any situation. The problem is Milo's bad luck that follows him and his family everywhere. He held his head as he shook his head as he started half-listening to the teacher talking about a brand new equation. He had never found a puzzle as confounding as Milo himself. But Melissa downright ASKING Milo to go out with her to the dance... it just didn't feel right...

Bradley paused as he started to think... looking towards Milo as he noticed Milo's pencil had broke. Bradley watched for a moment as Milo pulled out a few more pencils, breaking the lead on those. Milo eventually pulled out a pen to write notes... and somehow, even the pointy tip of THAT broke off. Bradley shook his head as he thought, "Just his bad luck alone would ruin the dance..."

Bradley's eyes widened as the wheels in his mind started to turn... he put his hand on his chin, as if to think.

* * *

"Thank you all for participating in my secret meeting." Bradley said as he looked between a few classmates that had arrived in a separate classroom.

"Well, considering I have a bit of free time before my scheduled nail-polishing, I had nowhere else to go." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Right... well, anyway, I called you all here today in regards to a certain dance event?" Bradley explained. "You all know what I'm talking about, right?"

"How can we not?" Mort asked as everyone nodded. "Spring Weekend, right?"

"The same one." Bradley nodded. "However... there is one slight problem in terms of this dance."

Amanda looked up, offended. "I'll have you know, Bradley, that I have assured that this party is going to go into perfection..."

"Oh, really?" Bradley smirked, looking at Amanda. "I'm going to leave it at two words... Milo Murphy."

Amanda's eyes widened as she yelped. "I... did not account for that."

"Look, I know what you're thinking. He's not a bad guy, he's a good-hearted person, just a little... okay, a lot unlucky. Well, let me remind everyone that we have SEEN Milo's "luck". What if a disco ball randomly fell and knocked over the punch. What if the photo booth malfunctioned and tipped over, setting the place on fire? These things only happen with Milo in the picture." Bradley explained.

"But we all like Milo. I mean, it's not like all the football games we banished him from... I mean, yeah, he's been attending every game since then and we've been having a good number of wins..." Mort started.

"But those are football games? A big dance event? Totally different!" Bradley said. "That's why I'm calling you here... we need to set up a petition to ban Milo Murphy from attending!"

Amanda paused as she said, "Isn't it kind of... excessive? I mean, he's not too bad." It was then Amanda noticed a frowning look at Bradley's face. "Wait... are you jealous of Milo because Melissa asked him out and THAT'S why you're holding this meeting?"

"Don't change the subject." Bradley frowned. "The idea is that we can't have Milo attending this dance! If he does, we will have an... impossible time!"

Mort paused. "But what if we can "reverse" Milo's luck?"

"Mort, it's the Murphy's Law curse. You can't reverse what he attained." Bradley said. "Now, if there's nothing else, we will continue sometime tomorrow, same time... Amanda, I trust you to make the posters..."

Amanda sighed. "You are so desperate, aren't you?"

* * *

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, Mort and Amanda were walking out, sighing as Amanda shook her head. "I just cannot believe that Bradley would go through this trouble JUST so he can ensure Melissa be his date!"

"It is a bit troubling, Amanda, but Bradley just needs to come to terms with it..." Mort said.

Amanda sighed. "Agreed... I mean, if there is a way we can get rid of Milo's curse, we probably won't even need to worry about..."

Amanda stopped... and smiled as she snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! Mort, I need you to follow me on this!"

Mort nodded as Amanda whispered her plan, "Okay, so I know a place where..."

* * *

It was a little later after school that Milo was checking everything in his backpack. "Okay... books, newer pencils, earplugs, surfboard, anchor, lucky accordion... seems everything is in order."

"Milo!"

Milo stopped for a mere moment as he turned to see Amanda coming down, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Oh, Amanda, hello. You look... er..."

"I'm glad I caught you at a good time." Amanda smiled. "I was wondering if you can help me with something..."

Unfortunately, at the same time as Milo and Amanda were talking, Melissa was coming out of the school, and noticed Milo talking with Amanda. Melissa gave a smile as she was about to go down... but yelped as she overheard something.

"...about the dance."

Melissa quickly hid behind a pillar as she peeked out to see the conversation unfolding.

Milo blushed a bit as he said, "Er... I see... unfortunately, Melissa has already asked me out and..."

Melissa sighed in relief.

"Oh, I know that. In fact, pretty much everybody knows. Actually, I can't talk right here, but I need to show you something that I think can help you enhance your... 'skills'?"

"Skills?" Milo asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Amanda said as she motioned for Milo to follow. Milo could only nod as he started to follow Amanda.

Melissa, watching from nearby, frowned a bit as she stared.

"Hey, Meliss-"

"YAH!" Melissa turned and grabbed Zach's body and threw him down to the ground. Melissa yelped as she looked down. "Oh... sorry about that, Zach. Didn't know that was you."

"What's going on?" Zach asked. "You seem a bit more paranoid than usual."

"It's Milo. Amanda's taking him somewhere... and I don't like where it's going..." Melissa frowned.

Zach raised an eyebrow as he said, "Is this your jealousy talking to you ag-"

"Come on!" Melissa frowned as she started to go off. Zach sighed as he started to follow her.

* * *

And the second chapter ends here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
